Scrambled Wits
by MagicMuffin
Summary: Being attracted to a girl forbidden to you is annoying enough for perverted ninja like Kakashi. What is he supposed to do now that she's returned a grown woman, and clearly learned a thing or two while she was away? KakaSaku Lemons?
1. Reinstated

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own Naruto. Hell, if I did, I'd be one rich mofo! That and the series would probably take a drastic genre turn into shojo-romance!

**AN:** Hey! Thanks for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoy! I've written a couple fics in the past but that was years ago. Now, I'm a couple years older, and hopefully a couple years writer savvy! This is my first KakaSaku genre fic, and I do appreciate _constructive_ criticism. But, please don't be nasty and flame because it rubbed you the wrong way. If you have an opinion please let me know! I think it'll help me out with later chapters. I'm also horrible with grammar, so if anyone would be interested in being my beta, that'd be awesome!

This Fic doesn't have a set ending in mind _yet_. It's more of a post series of different situations Kakashi and Sakura find themselves in. There may be lemon. If there is, i'll put a notice. Concept art for Sakura's new look can be seen here:

_www . 2and2 . net/files/47fb0e2059f65.jpg_ (remove the spaces)

Have a setting, or situation in mind? Let me know! I'll consider it for future chapters, credit issued and all!

Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! Please review! It encourages me to write!

**Scrambled Wits**

_Prelude_

Hatake Kakashi was quite the rare shinobi. Mastering over a thousand jutsu, and possessing one of the last remaining sharingan definitely made him a force to be reckoned with. Powerfully skilled in all aspects of the ninja way, the copy-nin was never easily defeated, and was looked up to by many. Many belived him to not have a single flaw. That is, except for his unhealthy addiction to smutty literature. Sure, he could beat you to the floor, writhing in pain faster than you can blink, but the minute an orange-jacketed book comes into view his whole demeanor tends to twist into the perverted jounin half the village snickered at as he walked by.

"Perverted Lech" is what some of the elders would call him as he wandered the village streets, porno in clear sight. Not that he cares, of course. Kakashi was never one to really care if parents shook their heads disapprovingly, or small children pointed and giggled. If he did, he'd never shown even the slightest hint that it bothered him. He never batted an eye, that is, until a certain pastel-haired ex-student was back in town from a 4-year diplomacy mission with the hidden waterfall village. The waterfall Kage and Tsunade made an arrangment to exchange a ninja each for a four year period, during which would take missions and duties as a member of their village and part of a four-man team. The hokage felt Sakura would be the most reliable to leave a good name for Konoha, and as it turned out, the mission was a success.

He'd bumped into her at the hokage's office. He was on his way to deliver his poorly written mission report on his latest assignment when he heard the feminine squeals from the other side of the office door. After knocking and being invited in, he was greeted by a pride-glowing Hokage, along with a 22-year-old version of his ex-student; A very sinfully curvaceous 22-year-old version of his ex-student. An ex-student he shouldn't be having indecent thoughts about. If It weren't for his mastery of hidden emotions he wouldn't have been able to suppress that double-take he did inside his mind. He took great care not to notice how her new shirt fit snugly in the upper chest area, or how it was open at the bottom; exposing the chain-mail over her lower midriff.

Kakashi quickly recovered his internal shock and resumed his outer blank expression. Innocent admiration of the female anatomy was all well and good in the mind, but there would be a problem if he left a wet stain on his mask from drooling. He quickly righted his mid and refrained from looking her up and down. This was his ex-student he'd be ogling after all, and that simply wouldn't do.

"Long time, Kakashi." She said with an air of confidence. He deftly noticed her indiscreet absence of his previous title.

"That it has, Sakura-chan. That it has." He replied, stepping forward and dropping his report on the hokage's desk and giving Tsunade a nod on her direction. "My mission report, Hokage-sama." Sakura arched a brow, seeming to be dissatisfied with his use of prefixation.

"I'm no longer a child, Kakashi." She huffed and shifted her weight, pivoting the other leg outward and giving him an unintentional eye-full of thigh. "or haven't you noticed?" Kakashi looked away. _Had her shorts gotten... shorter?_ He quickly ignored how long and silky her legs appeared and looked her in the eye. _She really shouldn't be behaving this way_, he mused.

"You've grown four years, Sakura. Of course I've noticed." He replied automatically and instantly regretted his words. For not a second later a grin spread across her face. Whether for the fact that he removed the prefix, or that she caught him eyeing her after all he wasn't sure. Kakashi inwardly cursed his instant reply. He'd normally think of a quirky reply to something like that, but perhaps that was a bit overboard. _Her mannerisms must be throwing me off_, he thought. This is definitely a problem.

Tsunade coughed loudly to grab the attention. "Well that's enough catching up I'd say." Tsunade said, giving Kakashi a poorly suppressed 'stink-eye'. Probably for his last accidental hidden innuendo. "You'll have plenty of time for that later, anyway"

Kakashi shrugged the awekwardness away and turned to leave until Tsunade called after him. "Expect plenty of missions in the next couple of weeks, Kakashi. I'm reinstating You, Sakura, and Naruto as Team Kakashi." This caused the two's eyes to meet, Sakura giving a sweet smile to Kakashi's blank stare. His stomach churned. He felt a hidden meaning he didn't like behind that smirk.

"Very well, Hokage-sama." He replied, making a few quick hand seals and 'poofed' out of the room before the tension could get any thicker, leaving Master and Pupil to discuss further arrangement; or girl-talk. Whichever he figured.

--

With a loud clap of dust, Kakashi appeared back at his apartment and plopped down on the worn couch on the living room, heaving a large sigh and tossing his head back in exasperation. He knew he had a problem on his hands, and this time it was worse than before. Kakashi wasn't about to deny that he found Sakura attractive. In fact, this wasn't the first time Kakashi had to remind himself that he was admiring a student of his he shouldn't be admiring.

At the sweet age of 16, Sakura had a ferocious attitude, but a sinfully innocent body. She wasn't made of many curves then, but she was thin, lean, and slick. Kakashi found himself wondering what her little waist would feel like in his arms, and other ideas similar. These thoughts were quickly pushed away once he realized that not only was she his student, but still only 16 years old. He felt like a dirty old man, longing for a young, innocent body. He couldn't remember berating himself as hard. However the thoughts never got the better of him. He simply had to remind himself that these were fleeting thoughts and admirations for a pretty young girl, nothing more. And then he'd move on with his life.

And that's how it's been since then. Sakura grew older, and stronger, and more skilled as a kunoichi and medic-nin. And Kakashi began to notice himself watching more than he intended, but never once bent farther than a commendable eye. He also noticed Sakura's decline of Sasuke-Retrieval-Related missions. He'd overheard after a particular mission that Sasuke had actually held a sword to her throat, and proceeded in slicing it. If it hadn't been for Naruto's distraction, her name would be carved into the memorial stone. Since then, Sakura stopped chasing the Uchiha heir, and continued on living, Sasuke-free. Kakashi recalled Naruto accusing Sakura of quitting. She had simply scowled and replied that she couldn't force him to love her. Though she was frowning, he could see sadness behind her eyes. He remembered a surge of agreement and congratulations for her at her words despite how they seemed to cut her. Though he may not have agreed, it appeared that Sakura resorted to hating the Uchiha heir. He assumed it was her only way of finally getting over him.

Kakashi kept his watchful eye on the pink-haired girl as she began dating and training harder. Two years later, she'd become among the top rated medic-nin in the village below Tsunade herself, and passed her first level Jounin exam. At age 18 she was very strong, very pretty, and very legal. The attraction was still there, but he kept it suppressed with practiced ease. He realized he was acting like a middle-aged house wife, listening in for young gossip. He'd then scold himself and distract himself with something else. He'd need to find some other hobby to take up his time. A certain orange-jacketed smut novel became his best friend again.

From then on, he saw less of her, and found the alone time liberating. It was definitely becoming unhealthy for a grown man to be pining over a girl 14 years his junior. He'd later discovered the reason behind this was because Sakura had accepted a 4-year-long mission to the hidden waterfall village. Some kind of peace treaty. He was a bit miffed at not being told of her long departure, but shrugged it off. They hadn't been on the same team for over 3 years. It really wasn't any of his business. Though he did miss her presence, he took advantage of the mental freedom she'd usually taken up and used it to focus on solo missions and the like.

Now, 4 years had passed and they clearly showed. That feeling of want had risen again and he felt that self-concious feeling of "perverted lech". Only now, Miss Haruno Sakura was not a young girl anymore. At 22, Haruno Sakura was a grown woman with a very adult body that could hypnotize even the most deadly of shinobi; himself included. His mind wandered back to her image in the Hokage tower he had inevitably burned into his retinas. Her luscious curves, toned arms, sculpted waist, and those wickedly perfect legs. The image alone was enough to get him itching for a feel.

He couldn't understand the big deal. All kunoichi were built the same, and he had his fair share of women warm his bed. They had all been beautiful with gorgeous bodies. It wasn't anything new to him. It was then that he realized that was the problem right there. Sakura was now a woman, or looked like one at least. The only reason her looks strike him so hard was because he has known her as a 12 year old little girl. Thinking back to her now, it was difficult to grasp that that cute, innocent, premature little child was suddenly before him as a beautiful, sexy, and he assumed experienced woman.

_That's another thing._ He had already assumed she was a completely different person.

Kakashi let out a relieved sigh. He was getting himself worked up over nothing. Underneath those heavy lashes and provocative posture was the Haruno Sakura he'd trained 10 years ago.

Kakashi nodded to himself, convinced that he was overreacting, and closed his eyes for a midday nap. He thought resisting a sinful teenage Sakura was annoying enough. He didn't need to deal with the grown-up, seductive version. He told himself it would simply be like it was before. "You can look, but you can't touch." In Kakashi's mind, that was that, and there was nothing to it.

.


	2. Escort Mission

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. But if he were interested in selling, give him my number!!

**Authors Notes**: Oh geez! To be quite honest I really wasn't expecting nearly as many reviews as I got, and they were all so nice and complimentary! You guys really make me giddy! And so, here is the next chapter! This will be the last character developing chapter I promise! Next chapter we'll slowly work into the scrambling!

I appreciate _constructive_ criticism. But, please don't be nasty and flame because it rubbed you the wrong way. If you have an opinion please let me know! I think it'll help me out with later chapters. I'm also horrible with grammar, so if anyone would be interested in being my beta, that'd be awesome!

This Fic is more of a post series of different situations Kakashi and Sakura find themselves in. There may be lemon. If there is, i'll put a notice.

Have a setting, or situation in mind? Let me know! I'll consider it for future chapters, credit issued and all!

Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! Please review! It encourages me to write!

**Scrambled Wits**

_Mission 1_

The team's first mission was anything but a success in Kakashi's eyes.  
A failure.  
A dud.  
An invalid.  
A default. That was it; a default. That big red check-mark branded onto that mission scroll was nothing but a hoax. They had nearly lost the life of the client out there and Kakashi couldn't help but place the blame on the team's only female member. _What had they taught her out there in waterfall?!_ Kakashi growled to himself, silently stewing in his own thoughts as the three of them stood before the Hokage. _We were completely out of sync!_

The only reason they had managed to complete the mission at all was because Kakashi had to take it upon himself to bark orders every five seconds. He felt like he was baby-sitting genins again. Though risky, a B-rank mission shouldn't have been nearly as complicated as it turned out to be. It was a simple enough escort mission for pity's sake, and it had ended up into an A-rank difficulty in a matter of hours. All because Little Miss Pink took it upon herself to take matters into her own hands. Having a distracted Naruto guarding the client was bad enough, A headstrong Sakura didn't help matters at all.

At first sight of Sakura earlier that morning at the village gate, Naruto's jaw hit the floor. After many years of knowing him, Kakashi had thought he'd become fluent in 'Narustutter', but he doubted he'd ever heard Naruto trip over his own words as badly as he did then. Kakashi felt slightly better. At least he wasnt the only one affected by her drastic change in appearance. Sakura had smiled sweetly and thanked Naruto for his flattering compliments and honeyed words, giving him a few choice commendations of her own at how 'beefy' he had become. This in turn caused him to turn scarlet before regaining his composure and flamboyantly flexing said muscles; demonstrating just how buff he had come to be.

Kakashi knitted his brow, slightly annoyed at Naruto's reaction. There was no need to make a fuss. He had convinced himself of this two days ago. The rosette haired girl standing before them was the same Haruno Sakura that served this village four years ago.

Or so he expected.

What he got was a rebellious, back-talking, know-it-all little smartaleck seemingly bent on putting Kakashi in his place. It was the last thing Kakashi had ever expected to come from who he remembered to be a sweet, kind-hearted little girl. He turned his gaze to the woman of his thoughts and mentally shook his head. After today's mission, he doubted there was a single sugar-coated bone in her body. It tortured him to know just how much he'd like to double check and make sure.

That woman was one of the most frustrating people he's had to deal with since Gai, -- Kakashi's eye wandered over the curb of her backside -- and he was still captivated by her. _I'm never going to live this down_, he sulked.

The mission at onset was a cakewalk, and Kakashi was thoroughly content with following the swiggle of Sakura's plump little behind as she walked ahead of him. No harm in looking, right? There wouldn't be any harm until small skirmishes began around their client, and either he or Naruto were distracted with the way her body would arch as she sprung from enemy to enemy.

This was where the trouble started. While Kakashi righted his mind and fended off opponents at the front, Naruto would shamelessly rubberneck while their client wailed like a ninny; dodging kunai the best he could on his own. And for some reason, Sakura was never at her post. She'd either be at the far side taking on a group of rogue ninja on her own or at the front with him. Once Kakashi realized Naruto was being as useful as a log with a kunai lodged in its butt, he'd promptly turned Drill Sergeant on both their behinds.

He'd lost count at how many times this had happened and by the time they reached the checkpoint, the client was drained of all color. The old man had practically cried at the sight of his destination and scrambled away from the three of them, babbling quick thanks and how 'wonderful' a job they had done. With a hasty goodbye, their client was out of sight and the mission had been complete. But it was anything but a success.

Kakashi was furious and gave both of them an earful on the way back to the village. He'd expected some kind of retaliation from Naruto, but had been thrown for a loop at Sakura's cheeky replies. For every criticism on their teamwork and performance, Sakura had a comeback. Each and every snooty remark raised the temperature in Kakashi's face until it all came flooding out.

He'd yelled at her. He hadn't meant to, but it happened. Apparently 4 years of service to another village had gotten to her head and Kakashi finally had enough of her hoity-toity attitude. Before he realized what was happening, his voice boomed over the trees and in an instant all was quite again. Onyx glared into emerald as all stood still, waiting for the other to back down. He had an unreasonably strong urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake his aggravation at her. Naruto watched from behind, speechless for once in his life over his friends' strange behavior toward each other.

After a long pause, Sakura huffed loudly and turned away; crossing her arms and pivoting her leg outward just like she did the other day. Despite his level of anger, he couldn't help but take a peek at the flesh out on display. _What is wrong with me?_ One minute he was ready to rip her head off and the next he's wondering how sensitive her skin was. _Am i a masochist?_ he wondered dully. Kakashi looked away and feigned ignorance when he noticed Sakura giving him a knowing look. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smirk and it raised the temperature in his face all over again. She had seen him looking and he cursed himself for becoming so easily distracted. Not to mention easily read. Neither of them spoke as they continued on their route back to Konoha and even Naruto fell silent at the apprehension in the air.

Now, the three ninja stood stark still in the Hokage's office; taking every screaming lecture Tsunade threw at them. "Do you realize what kind of reputation behavior like this gives Konoha!?" She yelled, slamming the message scroll down on the desk, sending papers flying in every which direction. The three of them flinched and mumbled apologies while Tsunade growled in frustration. It came to no surprise that the complaint scroll their client sent via messenger bird had arrived long before they did; giving Tsunade time to cook her fury for their arrival.

"What God in heaven possessed you three to behave this way?! I should've started you brats with a D-rank mission if i knew this was how I was going to be thanked for reinstating you three as a team again!" Tsunade continued flailing the complaint scroll around like it was a piece of jerky. Within her bouts of screaming, Kakashi thought she actually intended to throw it at them. He feared he'd actually go deaf with the way her voice seemed to increase in volume. Finally, after a good long chastising, the hokage heaved a long exasperated breath and tried to calm herself down. "What. Happened. Out there," she said slowly, putting embassies on each phrase to show she wasn't going to tolerate any nonsense.

Naruto eagerly opened his mouth to reply. "NOT- from you, Naruto." She said, holding out an open hand in his direction. Naruto frowned and abruptly snapped his mouth shut. Tsunade turned to Kakashi expectedly.

"Forgive me Shishou, it's my fault." All eyes turned to the rosette woman now bent over with her head bowed and hands on her knees. "I'm afraid 4 years away from konoha has affected my correspondence as a team member with leaf ninja. Waterfall tactics are very different than leaf and I regret to say I haven't yet adjusted back to those of Konoha." Tsunade said nothing for a moment, clearly surprised that Sakura was taking all the blame for a mission gone awry.

"Is this true, brat?" Tsunade said, turning the attention to Kakashi. For a moment he didn't know what to say. He was so set on blaming this all on that evil little minx that constantly plagued his thoughts. Now that she did it herself he felt a little guilty he even considered it.

"It's true that our teamwork isn't as polished as it used to be, Tsunade-sama. However I wouldn't place the blame entirely on Sakura alone. It's been years since the three of us have fought together." Kakashi replied. It wasn't the first time he'd taken the beef from a failed mission and it wouldn't be the last. "I should've arranged for us to train together before the mission." For a moment the room fell silent as Tsunade contemplated what was said, planning her next move. Kakashi's eye shifted over to Sakura who was still hunched over, waiting for the Hokage to pass judgment. His gaze inevitably turned to the generous swoop of her rear for the umpteenth time today. A moment later, he noticed it's owner's quirky grin.

It made for an interesting picture. There was Sakura, leaned forward, head bowed upside down, smirking at her ex-sensei from behind her fallen hair. _Why that little!_

"Very well," Tsunade said, snapping their attention back. "I had an A-rank mission lined up for you but i can clearly see you're not ready for it." Kakashi was at a loss for words. He didn't know whether to be furious with her, or embarrassed at himself. Despite his mixed emotions, he kept his outer expression blank. Apparently Sakura was well aware of the fact that he'd been eyeing her for a while now and was using it against him. _Hell if i'll let her._

"Until i see you three are fit to take on higher ranked missions, you'll be issued B-rank or lower ranked missions. No buts Naruto." She snapped. Naruto had made a sound of protest and was about to begin his barrage of complaints when she cut him off. "Come back in two days for your next mission. Dismissed." The three nodded sheepishly and filed out of the room, Naruto grumbling the entire way.

"This is so unfair! One messy mission isn't reason enough for her to probate us to B missions!" Naruto bellowed with a huff, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders in a childish manner.

"Enough Naruto. There's nothing we can do now," Kakashi sighed, scratching his head tiredly. "She is right though. We need to hone our teamwork and conquer our distractions," he said, aiming the last part particularly at Naruto. Naruto's cheeks turned slightly pinker as he nodded, looking down at the floor.

"Should we train tomorrow then?" Kakashi turned to look at her as Sakura spoke. She was sporting that innocent looking smile from the other day. He instantly came to dislike that smile. He somehow knew it was the smile of his demise, and he was planning on doing everything he could to avoid it.

He returned her cheeky smile with a sarcastic one of his own, and rustled her hair. A gesture clearly showing childish affection and nothing more. Sakura gasped and swatted his hands away angrily, replacing that irritating smile with an annoyed frown. Kakashi felt a sense of triumph. "Meet at training grounds 3 tomorrow at 7:00 hours," He said before performing quick hand seals and leaving behind a puff of smoke.

_So i guess she caught on_, Kakashi thought as he flopped onto his couch. This was becoming his favorite nap spot. It was apparent Sakura was enjoying what little power she had over him, but what she was forgetting was how stubborn the copy-nin was. _Let her grin and smile all she wants. She won't get a reaction out of me,_ he thought before drifting off into the deep sleep Kakashi really needed.


End file.
